Presentation boards are used in business settings, classrooms, homes, and other locations to collaborate and convey information. Presentation boards may include chalkboards, dry-erase boards, digital presentation boards, and/or other erasable mediums that can be written on and erased.
Participants in a presentation may be disengaged and may pay less attention to the speaker or presenter when having to take notes and/or copy what is being written onto a presentation board. This is especially true in a classroom setting. Students attempt to follow an instructor's presentation while simultaneously taking notes of what the instructor writes on the presentation board. Students rely on the notes to review and/or further study the materials written on the presentation board at a later time.
Voice recordings may capture the presenter's spoken words, but not the contents of the presentation board. Participants may take pictures of the presentation board, but these pictures may lack resolution and/or clarity to decipher text on the presentation board, especially when the picture is taken far away from the presentation board or there are other participants partially blocking the view of the presentation board. Moreover, participants taking pictures during the presentation can be disruptive, and cause one or more participants (e.g., those taking pictures and those distracted by the picture taker) to temporarily lose track of the presentation.